Happy birthday, I love you
by eli.ferguson
Summary: What happens when the girl who always said "I love you" promptly starts ignoring you? How are you supposed to react when you feel that sick gnawing sensation eating at your stomach when you look at her and she doesn't even notice you? One Shot. Shino x Oc


**I'm actually working on a longer, more detailed story for Shin-Chan, but at the moment this suddenly popped into my head and I couldn't get it out. *Laughs lightly* Please bare with me, I hope i got Shin-Chan's character correct.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or anything by Masashi Kishimoto; I only own my OC(s) that appear in this story.**

* * *

Shino Aburame has declared Meko Omoiyari insane. Every time her eyes landed on him a loud "I love you, Shino!" would follow; everyone (even the village 'idiot', Naruto, knew) that she 'loved' him but no one knew what the bug-nin thought of her. Every time she said it he would carry on with what he was originally doing; people began suspecting that he didn't even notice her.

From the first time she's declared her 'love' five years ago in their last year at the academy he's been meaning to tell her that he didn't like her that way, but every time he was ready to tell her a rock seemed to form in his throat, ceasing all attempts. If he was honest with himself he would know that deep down (WAAAAYYY DEEP) he liked how someone other than his parents showed him affection. He didn't honestly believe that she 'loved' him like she said she did; girls their age don't like bugs, thus, girls can't love boys who have bugs living in their bodies. He was even surprised that his mother loved his father, enough so that he was born; it still amazes him whenever he sees his mother willingly give his father a kiss.

Choking back a sigh he steps out of the coffee shop holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate. He noticed Meko running towards him, he felt her coming a mile away, and readied himself to hear her loud (Sweet) voice declare her 'love' once again but was met with silence. He watched as she ran by him, not a single glance his way, and was (in all honesty) confused. He turns to look at her, a mix of confusion and concern gnawing at his stomach; why didn't she say she 'loved' him like she always did?

He felt eyes on him and turns around with fake indifference; his demeanor saying 'finally she stopped' but inside he was completely confused, his hot chocolate (Which he liked having on cold mornings like this) forgotten in his hand. After a second he remembered how to work his legs and went to the training grounds to meet his team, at this rate he was sure he would be the last to show up.

For the next week, two weeks, it continued; he noticed her and felt sick when she didn't noticed (or pretended not to notice) him. His mood was slowly turning to glum and he felt like sulking but reframed from doing so; he HAS been meaning to tell her that he didn't love her so she would stop, why should it matter that she stopped without his help?

Finally he decided if she didn't want to see him then he would make himself scarce; he went to the Hokage and asked for a mission that would keep him out of the village for a good few days, preferably a week so he didn't have to be here on his birthday where she would ignore him (when normally she would scream that she 'loved' him and then proceeds to give him a gift that was actually thoughtful and useful). He was successful and was gone the next day, not once catching sight of the elusive young woman.

Sadly he got back to the village late at night, nearing midnight; he glances down at his watch and frowns. Half an hour until it was January 23… looked like he was going to spend his birthday alone this year again. He goes to the Hokage's office first, dropping off his mission's report before dragging his feet to his home, the same home he's lived in for 16 years (almost 17 in fifteen minutes). When he walked up to his front door step he felt weird, his bugs were buzzing with excitement but refused to tell him why; he glances down at his watch again, a minute left. Sighing he unlocks the door and steps inside the dark living room.

He felt them before he saw them and when he stiffened in preparation for a fight he was suddenly blinded by lights and a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHINO!" He opens his eyes, thankful for his dark glasses, and frowns at the people in his home. Standing front and center was the girl who ignored him for three weeks, a large grin plastered on her face and her shoulder length sun wheat hair pulled into a sloppy ponytail that was dangerously close to falling down. Surrounding her were his friends, the Rookie Nine as well as Team Gai, even the antisocial Sasuke Uchiha was there; the sensei(s) of all the teams were there too, as well as his parents.

He was… Happy. Naruto blandly stated that all of this was thanks to the crazy Meko, saying that she "hounded everyone until they agreed to come, man she's scary when she wants something…" As it went he was punched eighteen times in the shoulder by Kiba (His dear teammate saying that the extra one was "for good luck"), had a blushing Hinata wish him a happy birthday again, and was told by Rock Lee that he should be "more youthful" now that he was entering adult hood. Ino exclaimed loudly that they should sing happy birthday and let him blow out the candles so they could have cake before Choji ends up attacking said cake; everyone agreed much to his annoyance, he did NOT want to blow out candles like a five year old.

When it was time for presents he was inwardly happy when Meko shoved her present into his hands first, but was disappointed when her eyes never looked his way. It was wrapped in maroon wrapping that was decorated in gold rings, there was no name on it or any pretty bow; plain and simple. Inside the box was the new addition to the Entomology book he had been eyeing for the past two months; he thanked her quietly and was, for the rest of the "present opening" part of the party distracted by the other (not as useful) gifts his friends gave him.

As the party went on he found himself watching (thankful that his glasses hid where his eyes were looking) as Meko leaned against the bar next to Shikamaru, both of them were mildly discussing (because debating was TOO troublesome for the lazy nin) about the pros and cons of using water jutsu(s) in the desert; she had only looked at him once and that was to yell "Happy birthday" with everyone else. He didn't like it; in all honesty he didn't like being ignored by the one person who was supposed to be 'in love' with him during his birthday! Instead of sulking he stalks to her, weaving in and out of his friends (although he had a sneaky suspicion that they were moving out of his way because it was fairly easy to get to her). When she looks up at him her eyes sparkle and she smiles brightly.

"Hi, Shino, I-"

"-Love you." He abruptly cuts her off; her eyes widen slightly. "Why? I don't know. For the past five years I never once thought about if I've loved you or not and was mildly content with just listening to you tell me you loved me." He frowns, trying to ignore all the eyes that were now on them.

"But when you started to ignore me I felt horrible, I thought you gave up on me and that you hated me." She opens her mouth to halt his thoughts but he held up a hand. "No, let me finish." Her mouth snaps shut much to his pleasure. "I never believed you when you first told me you loved me because girls don't love guys who have bugs living in them. Why? Because the girls think it's 'icky'." He heard chuckles from behind them but promptly ignored them, choosing instead to look into her wild blue eyes. "I hope that you don't think the same as they do…"

"Shino…" She starts, looking sad and put out. "I avoided you the past three weeks because I knew if I saw you I would blurt about the surprise party… and I worked SO HARD in making it…" He knew it was true, she had a bad habit of telling him secrets and then instantly regretting it, claiming that she 'couldn't keep a lie' from him. After a moment her voice breaks the silence.

"So… you like me?" She peaks up at him from under her eyelashes and he frowns.

"No. I love you." His brows furrow slightly. "There's a differ-" He didn't get a chance to finish; he was suddenly yanked forward by his hood and felt her soft lips against his, he had to grab the bar that was behind her to keep from falling. It took him a few seconds of staring at her, his normally fast mind completely stumped at what was happening.

His free hand suddenly dives into the soft silk she claimed was hair and pulls her forward, glad that his jacket hid them mostly from view; he loved the feel of her soft skin against his calloused hands, he wanted nothing more than to keep touching her. Just her. Always her.

When they finally pull away he looks down at her, noticed how her cheeks were flushed and her lips looked bruised. A subtle cough caused both of them to look at the mildly amused Shikamaru; Shino heard her squeak and her face was suddenly hiding against his chest, her hands gripping his jacket as if it would magically make her disappear. He opted to just stare at the lazy ninja until Shikamaru turned his head away, a blush dusking his cheeks from embarrassment. He wasn't going to be embarrassed for loving someone, someone he never once thought he was going to love. Turning to look at the other guests he held a firm and protective arm wrapped around Meko's waist, daring anyone with his gaze to speak up if they have any discomforts. He was mildly surprised (though he didn't show it) how everyone was giving everyone else smug looks.

"About freakin' time." Naruto mumbles a little too loudly (although he probably did it on purpose) before crossing his arms behind his head.

"Yeah," Kiba continues, giving Shino a wolf-y grin. "We were starting to think that you didn't like girls, bug freak."

He frowns at them, when has he ever given the impression of liking the same sex? Sometimes he wondered why he put up with them and their idiotic thoughts.

"Don't worry." Sakura injects, punching the rambunctious blond on the head. "Not everyone thought that, just these two idiots."

He opens his mouth to say something when Kakashi threw him something; instinctively he caught it, looking down with confusion before a blush rose on his cheeks. Team 7's sensei just tossed him a condom; he repressed the urge to throw it back. His blush deepened when Meko's head peaks out from his jacket to look down at his hand, her blush got as deep (if not deeper) than his.

"A-Ah! Kakashi-sensei that's… so wrong." He looked at her weird when she starts to giggle, shocked even when she grabbed the offending plastic and tossed it back at Kakashi (who caught it with amusement and stuffed it back into his pockets). Honestly sometimes he wondered why he loved her.

He got his answer soon enough when she turned her sparkly blue eyes up to him, and with the sweetest smile ever, said "Happy birthday, Shino. I love you."

* * *

**Nya~ I like this story (there might be some things that I could better but... hehe at the moment I'm running on only 4 hours of sleep (when I woke up 7 hours ago))**


End file.
